


Thanks Shiro

by HeithChief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Post-episode 13 so Season 2 spoilers.With Shiro missing, Keith has a lot feelings inside him. He takes time to process them and thinks about how he told Shiro that he like a brother. Was that really what he was feeling or were these feelings something more?Short ficlet I wrote as my coping mechanism for episode 13. Demi-sexual Keith.





	

              _“You’re like a brother to me.”_ Keith’s own words haunted as he paced his room. It was what he felt, but not what he really meant. He had never had anyone in his life he’d been close to, so he didn’t understand the feelings that were swelling inside of him. He barely knew his father and his mother was apparently Galra, but he hardly knew anything about that. Hunk had called them brothers, but he wasn’t sure anymore if that was the same thing he felt for Shiro. Blindly, he had gone against Zarkon for Shiro, and when he was nearly unconscious during the trials his mind desperately begged for Shiro. Now that Shiro was gone, it was like a part of Keith was missing.

              They had barely made it out of the mission alive, but how and when did Shiro go missing? Keith replayed the events in his mind over and over again, but he couldn’t come up with an explanation. Coran and Allura were working on a way to find Shiro. As much as he had wanted to stick around to know every detail, he also desperately needed to be alone.

              _Desperately. There was that word again. What I feel for Shiro is a desperate need to see him. I know we are closer to each other than to anyone else, but this feeling is…alien to me._ He pressed his lips together at the accidental pun he had just made. He’d barely had any time to process what had happened to him and he needed Shiro to help him. He hated relying on others like that, but Shiro was his exception. He was the only one that Keith completely felt comfortable around and it was mutual. Shiro picked up on his anxieties and knew how to smooth them out in a way that no one else could.

              Keith slammed his hand into the wall. _And now I’ve lost him again. I want to chase after him. I want to go there and search for him on my own. But I know I can’t do that. I know we’re better as a team than alone, but without you Shiro, the team seems meaningless._

_“I want you to lead Voltron.”_

“I can’t Shiro! I’m not like you!” He paced again to try to clear his mind of the doubt that was growing there. He couldn’t give up, he couldn’t think about that now. “We’re going to find you so that won’t be necessary.” _Voltron needs Shiro…I need Shiro._ Keith’s heart started pounding with that thought and his stomach was in knots. He knew about love, of course he did, but never had he experienced it himself. He’d never even thought about his own sexuality. Lance flirted with anything that looked remotely female, but Keith didn’t feel that “girl crazy” feeling. He had never felt this before for another male or a female. _Could I be in love with Shiro…?_ Keith bit his lip and slowly sat down on his bed. To his surprise the idea wasn’t off putting, actually, the knots in his stomach loosened a little.

              They were more than friendship, more than brothers. He didn’t feel this way for anyone else in the team or in his life. Shiro was attractive, Keith knew that. He wasn’t blind after all, but did he find Shiro attractive? He had never thought about that before. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as he pictured Shiro in his mind. _He has a kind face and warm eyes. His jawline is strong and masculine…his pectorals…sometimes I just want to run my hands over them…wait what? Shit. I am attracted to him._

The second question on his mind, would he be jealous if someone else was dating Shiro? He felt a hot anger coarse through him. It caused him to clench his teeth and ball up his fists, yet it also made him feel a bit sad. _…I suppose that’s a yes. I just want to be by his side, always. I got kicked out of the Garrison because of him, but I thought back then it was because I lost my brother. I never want to lose him again. I just want to be by his side. I want to be the person who is the most special to him. Is that so wrong? I know it’s selfish, but I was happy when he chose me for the Blade mission. It was second nature for us to be each other’s partner._

Keith let out a noise that was halfway between a groan and a whine. It was full of frustration at himself, and at the situation. _Great. I found that I like Shiro in that way and now I can’t do anything about it. I also don’t know if I’ll act on it. I don’t want to risk the team or change things with my confession. Yet, I also just lost him AGAIN and I may never get to tell him. Thanks a lot, Shiro. I’m going to kick your ass when we find you._

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably stay how it is because I can't even speculate what happen to Shiro right now and how they would find him. I'm still trying to pretend it didn't happen.   
> I'm possibly planning a slow-ish build AU Sheith fic based on my "Watching For Comets" one-shot I wrote on my tumblr (asliverofhope-the-fangirl). Also I'm still considering a Galra prince Keith and prisoner Shiro AU, but that is barely an idea right now.   
> I'll be trying to participating in extended Sheith Week from January 27-Feburary 2nd and will post them as a series like I did with the first Sheith week.


End file.
